


The story of Bee

by drollren



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: Bees, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drollren/pseuds/drollren
Summary: Bee Movie





	1. Nihao

Chapter 1

 

 

The story of a bee

 

One day Bee said to Eeb: what is your name?

 

"My name is Eeb."

 

"Weird name."

 

"What is your name?"

 

"It is Bee."

 

"Bee sounds fine."

"DUH!". 

 

 

Pink prison suit. This notorious private prison's use of pink creates quite a misconception to outsiders, but it is an established fact that the prison is all about the survival of the fittest, the strong over the weak; it has one of the greatest mortality rates in the world, having an entrance but no exit. Incarcerated were the most violent criminals, the most intelligent and heartless thugs, the big shots' old adversaries, secretly snuggled in, and hiding in the dark, the most powerful figures of authority, reclusively living in a pink paradise untouchable by government, law, decrees. Use the prison as a façade, and, like a spider, control the outside world.

 

Park Jihoon couldn't help but sneer inwardly. For inmates of his ilk who had been unwarrantedly framed as financial criminals, with no background, connections, or even money, to be locked up like this was quite an overwhelming treatment. They were giving him way too much respect

 


	2. The Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful

BEEs �in a hive!

Pink prison suit. This notorious private prison's use of pink creates quite a misconception to outsiders, but it is an established fact that the prison is all about the survival of the fittest, the strong over the weak; it has one of the greatest mortality rates in the world, having an entrance but no exit. Incarcerated were the most violent criminals, the most intelligent and heartless thugs, the big shots' old adversaries, secretly snuggled in, and hiding in the dark, the most powerful figures of authority, reclusively living in a pink paradise untouchable by government, law, decrees. Use the prison as a façade, and, like a spider, control the outside world.


End file.
